Field of the Invention
In order to be able to troll for fish without using an excessively long fishing line, it is found that the proper depth at which the fishing lure, or bait should be towed may be attained by use of a planing device.
The difficulty has been that towing at different depths has required different planing devices for different depths. It is an object of the present invention to provide a single planing device for use in trolling which may be adjusted to make it suitable for use for trolling at different depths and for use with lures presenting different resistances to the towing force.